Two is Better than One
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Um concurso de talentos está acontecendo em Hogwarts. Ron e Hermione brigam feio e a moça decide participar e cantar uma música especialmente para ele. Ron decide se desculpar, mas como?  Songfic em dois capítulos
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_COMO VC TEM CORAGEM DE ME DIZER ISSO, WEASLEY? DOIS ANOS DEPOIS E VC AINDA ACHA Q EU TENHO ALGUMA COISA COM ELE? _ Hermione gritava furiosa no meio do salão-comunal. Como ele podia ser tão infantil?

_Vc recebe cartas dele praticamente toda semana. Isso quando não são duas! _ Rony tentava manter uma certa calma. Sabia que quando Hermione o chamava de "Weasley" era porque a coisa tava ficando feia pro seu lado.

_VC ANDA OLHANDO MINHA CORRESPONDENCIA? NÃO TE INTERESSA QUANTAS CARTAS EU RECEBO DO VIKTOR! A CULPA NÃO É MINHA SE ELE ME CONVIDOU PRO BAILE DE INVERNO! _ Hermione estava vermelha de raiva, porém abaixou um pouco o tom da voz_ Lembra do que eu disse naquela noite? "Da próxima vez que houver um baile me convide primeiro, e não como última opção!"!

Ele lembrava (e como!) daquela noite. Tinha sido péssima. Tinha ficado tão irado pelo fato de ver sua garota dançando com um jogador de quadribol búlgaro. Quer dizer, sua garota não. A menina que ele tinha descoberto amar justo no baile, ao sentir uma coisa horrível que subia pela sua espinha e queria arrancar a cabeça de Viktor Krum pra fora do corpo. Uma coisa chamada ciúmes.

_Não tente vir pra cima de mim com esse sermão de dois anos atrás! NÃO FUI EU QUE TE ATAQUEI COM CANÁRIOS ASSASSINOS! _ Ron explodiu.

Harry e Ginny olhavam aquela cena meio confusos. Os dois "amigos" viviam brigando, mas nunca haviam chegado a essa altura em uma briga. Digamos que os assuntos Viktor e Lilá eram meio complicados.

_EU TIVE MEUS MOTIVOS! QUE DROGA! SERÁ QUE VC NÃO PODE PARAR DE IMPLICAR COM A MINHA _AMIZADE _COM O VIKTOR? VC ME IRRITA RON! QUER SABER? SABE O CONCURSO DE AMANHÃ? EU VOU PARTICIPAR! VOU CANTAR UMA MÚSICA BEM CONHECIDA E SAIBA QUE EU DEDICO ELA A VC! _Ela falou destacando bem a palavra "amizade" e logo depois saindo correndo para o dormitório a beira das lágrimas.

_Dessa vez eu acho que vc exagerou, maninho... _ Gina disse.

_Ela explode comigo e a culpa é minha? _ Ron estava incrédulo.

_Concordo com a Gin... _ Desde que os dois estavam juntos, Harry quase sempre concordava com ela. E quando não concordava quase sempre resultava em briga.

_Até vcs? O que está feito está feito! Ela não vai querer falar comigo... _ Uma ponta de arrependimento soava ainda meio tímida na voz de Ron.

_Agora ela realmente não vai querer nem ver a sua cara, mas quem sabe se vc pedisse desculpas de um jeito diferente... _ Ginny disse com um olhar suspeitosamente pensativo.

_Jeito diferente? _ Os meninos exclamaram juntos.

_Meninos, às vezes, são _tão_ lentos... A minha ideia é o seguinte...

_ _xxx_

Hermione não podia acreditar. Outra briga em menos de uma semana! Como o Ron era teimoso! Ele andava vendo de onde vinham suas correspondências! Mas ele iria ver! Aquele era o limite. Ambos os lados não agüentavam mais brigar. Hermione chorava copiosamente a cada desavença e Ron sempre ficava com um enorme sentimento de culpa por ter feito a morena chorar.

Ela se jogou na cama, fechou as cortinas e lançou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade, para que as nojentas das suas colegas de quarto não a ouvissem chorar.

Amanhã era o dia. A amizade deles estava pendurada por um fio. Hermione sentia um medo de contar o que sentia. _Amor, paixão, raiva, frustração e mágoa. Todos terrivelmente contidos, _pensou. Ela o amava mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Mas ela estava sofrendo (e como!). Teria que aprender a viver sem seu ruivo. Era como tentar viver num mundo sem ar. Ela já sabia como era a sensação, tinha sentido na pele quando viu Ron ficar com a Lilá. Era horrível.

Hermione sentou, limpou as lágrimas e abriu seu malão. Tirou várias coisas de dentro até achar o que queria. Um velho caderninho surrado, que viva escondido no fundo de seu malão desde que tinha entrado para Hogwarts. Ela tinha todas as letras das músicas que gostava, desde seus onze anos até hoje. Começou a folhear as páginas. Onde estava aquela música? Aquela que uma amiga trouxa a tinha apresentado e que agora era uma de suas favoritas. AHA! Tinha achado. Estava ali. A música perfeita para esclarecer a situação.

_xxx_

O concurso ia começar. A prof. McGonagall subiu no palco montado.

_Boa Noite, queridos alunos. Esta noite teremos o tão esperado concurso de talentos, seguido por um baile. Então, sem mais delongas, apresento-lhes a primeira concorrente: Alicia McCoy!

Uma garotinha do segundo ano subiu ao palco. Ela estava com um bonito vestido verde musgo, que ia até seus joelhos. O cabelo liso estava solto, apenas com uma mecha presa por uma fivela. Ela parecia nervosa. Pegou o microfone e começou a cantar com uma voz bonita, porém um pouco desafinada, uma canção bruxa bem antiga.

Ron estava em pânico. Como Ginny o convencera a fazer aquela maluquice? Ele seria humilhado na frente de todos. E Hermione? Metade do desespero que sentia era medo de perder a companhia da bela. Arriscaria tudo esta noite. Harry afirmava fielmente que ela sentia o mesmo e que não sabia o motivo pelo qual eles viviam brigando. _É bem mais complicado que isso_, Ron respondera. Mas será que realmente era? Se sua morena o amava, nada o impediria de ir atrás dela e dizer o que sempre quis.

Hermione estava tentando se acalmar. Já era a próxima a se apresentar e não queria fazer feio na frente de todo mundo. Já sabia a letra toda e tinha ensaiado bastante. A professora estava do seu lado e já se preparava para apresentar o próximo concorrente, ou seja, ela. A professora caminhou até o palco.

_Uma ótima apresentação essa da srta. Brennan, não? Agora nossa próxima concorrente: a srta. Hermione Granger !

Ron não conseguia acreditar. Hermione realmente faria o que tinha dito. Ela iria humilhá-lo na frente de todos! Então ela apareceu no palco. Estava linda. Usava um tomara-que-caia preto de seda que tinha uma faixa na cintura, formando um belo laço atrás. O vestido ia até seus tornozelos. Ela usava uma sandália de salto prata muito bem amarrada. Caminhou até o microfone e procurou o par de olhos azuis que conhecia tão bem. Eles estavam tristes e com medo. Ela quase desistiu, mas então se lembrou da última briga. Fez o sinal para a música começar.

_Gives You Hell_

_I wake up every evening_

(Eu acordo todas as noites)

_With a big smile on my face_

(Com um grande sorriso no meu rosto)

_And it never feels out of place_

(E nunca se sente fora do lugar)

_And you're still probably working_

(E nunca se sente fora do lugar)

_At a nine to five pace_

(Em um ritmo nove às cinco)

_I wonder how bad that tastes._

(Eu me pergunto como isso é ruim.)

Hermione olhava o plateia. Alguns cantavam junto, outros olhavam com desprezo (principalmente Lilá) e aqueles lindos olhos azuis pareciam conformados. Ele sempre a fazia sofrer. Aquela era a hora de dar um basta, mesmo se ele significasse a perda da amizade. Doía só de pensar, mas era preciso. Ron teve sua chance e ela precisava seguir em frente, mesmo com o coração apertado e dolorido.

Rony estava espantado. Aquela voz tão linda cantando uma música para ele no palco era Hermione? _Uma música para lhe dizer o quão idiota vc tem sido, Weasley, _sua consciência o lembrava. Era verdade.

_When you see my face,_

(Quando você vê meu rosto,)

_Hope it gives y__ou hell, hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.)

_When you walk my way,_

(Quando você cruza meu caminho,)

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.)

Hermione andava pelo palco calmamente, raiva e dor cintilavam no seu olhar. Às vezes parava e olhava para Ron, como se aquele verso fosse especialmente para ele. E era.

_Now where's your picket fence, love?_

(Agora, onde está seu muro, o amor?)

_And where's that shiny car?_

(E onde está esse carro brilhante?)

_And did it ever get you far?_

(E isso alguma vez já te levou longe?)

_You've never seemed so tense, love._

(Você nunca pareceu tão tenso, amor.)

_I've never seen you fall so hard._

(Eu nunca tinha visto você cair tão difícil.)

_And do you know where you are?_

(E você sabe onde você está?)

_And truth be told, I miss you._

(E verdade seja dita, eu sinto sua falta.)

_And truth be told, I'm lying._

(E verdade seja dita, eu estou mentindo.)

Ela parou e olhou diretamente para o ruivo. Era verdade aquela parte. Ela sentiria muita falta dele. Falta até demais.

_When you see my face,_

(Quando você vê meu rosto,)

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.)

_When you walk my way,_

(Quando você cruza meu caminho,)

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.)

_When you find a man that's worth a damn,_

(Quando você encontrar um homem que vale a pena,)

_and treats you well,_

(e que te trate bem,)

_Then he's a fool,_

(Então ele é um tolo,)

_You're just as well,_

(Você está tão bem,)

_Hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso lhe dá o inferno.)

_I hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso lhe dá o inferno.)

_Tomorrow you'll be thinkin' to yourself_

(Amanhã você estará pensando consigo mesmo)

_"Yeah, when did it all go wrong?"_

("Yeah, quando tudo deu errado?")

_But the list goes on and on._

(Mas a lista continua.)

_And truth be told, I miss you._

(E verdade seja dita, eu sinto sua falta.)

_And truth be told, I'm lying._

(E verdade seja dita, eu estou mentindo.)

_When you see my face,_

(Quando você vê meu rosto,)

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.)

_When you walk my way,_

(Quando você cruza meu caminho,)

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.)

_When you find a man that's worth a damn,_

(Quando você encontrar um homem que vale a pena,)

_and treats you well,_

(e que te trate bem,)

_Then he's a fool,_

(Então ele é um tolo,)

_You're just as well,_

(Você está tão bem,)

_Hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso lhe dá o inferno.)

_Now you'll never see_

(Agora você nunca verá)

_What you've done to me._

(O que você fez para mim.)

_You can take back your memories_

(Você pode ter de volta suas memórias)

_They're no good to me._

(Eles não são bons para mim.)

_And here's all your lies,_

(E é aqui todas as suas mentiras,)

_You can look me in the eyes_

(Você pode me olhar nos olhos)

_With the sad, sad look at you wear so well_

(Com o olhar triste, triste em que veste tão bem)

_And truth be told, I miss you._

(E verdade seja dita, eu sinto sua falta.)

_And truth be told, I'm lying._

(E verdade seja dita, eu estou mentindo.)

_When you see my face,_

(Quando você vê meu rosto,)

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.)

_When you walk my way,_

(Quando você cruza meu caminho,)

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.)

_When you find a man that's worth a damn,_

(Quando você encontrar um homem que vale a pena,)

_and treats you well,_

(e que te trate bem,)

_Then he's a fool,_

(Então ele é um tolo,)

_You're just as well,_

(Você está tão bem,)

_Hope it gives you hell._

(Espero que isso lhe dá o inferno.)

_When you see my face,_

(Quando você vê meu rosto,)

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)_

(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno. (Espero que isso lhe dê o inferno).)

_When you walk my way,_

(Quando você cruza meu caminho,)

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)_

(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno. (Espero que isso lhe dê o inferno).)

_When you hear this song,_

(Quando você ouvir esta canção,)

_And you sing along_

(E você cantar junto)

_Oh, you'll never tell. (Oh, you'll never tell.)_

(Oh, você nunca vai dizer. (Oh, você nunca vai dizer.))

_Then you're the fool_

(Então você é o tolo)

_You're just as well_

(Você está tão bem)

_Hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)_

(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno. (Espero que isso lhe dê o inferno).)

_When you hear this song_

(Quando você ouvir essa música)

_I hope that it will give you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)_

(Eu espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno. (Espero que isso lhe dê o inferno).)

_You can sing along I hope that it_

(Você pode cantar junto e eu espero que isso)

_Would suit you well._

(Sirva-lhe bem.)


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Hermione parou no centro do palco. A música entoava seus últimos acordes. Os aplausos vieram e foram ensurdecedores. Muitos estavam pasmos com o fato de que a sabe-tudo mais famosa de Hogwarts tinha uma voz tão linda. Ela fez uma leve reverência, exatamente como os artistas de verdade fazem. Lançou um último olhar a Ron. Ele tinha os olhos azuis tristes e amedrontados. Amedrontados era pouco. Ele parecia apavorado. De repente, ela sentiu seu estômago afundar. O arrependimento revirava seu estômago como um remédio ruim que a gente toma. Hermione se virou e desceu do palco. Apesar de tudo, tinha feito a coisa certa. Tinha?

_xxx_

Ron procurava desesperadamente por Ginny na multidão. Ela que tinha tido a ideia, agora ela que o ajudasse a sair dali. A Prof. McGonagall subiu no palco. Era agora. Ele sabia que não tinha como fugir. Tinha acabado de levar um fora na frente da escola inteira, ele _precisava_ sair dali.

_Depois dessa ótima apresentação da srta. Granger, vamos receber nosso penúltimo concorrente: o sr. Ronald Weasley! _ McGonagall exclamou feliz.

_RON? EU OUVI DIREITO? DEPOIS DO QUE EU ACABEI DE FAZER ELE VAI SUBIR LÁ?, _Hermione estava chocada. Ela observava o ruivo muito corado subir ao palco como se não houvesse mais nada mais importante no mundo. Sentia o coração martelar em suas costelas. Ron parou em frente ao microfone e pigarreou.

_Er… Bem… Essa música que eu vou cantar é para uma pessoa que está com _muita _raiva de mim, como vcs já perceberam. _ Ele pigarreou novamente e, com o rosto da cor dos cabelos, fez o sinal para a música começar.

(N/A: legendinha aqui pessoal, a parte da Hermione vai estar em negrito, a do Ron sublinhada e a dos dois juntos sublinhado e em itálico.)

Two Is Better Than One

I remember what you wore in our first day

(Eu me lembro do que você usou no primeiro encontro)

You came into my life and I thought

(Você entrou na minha vida)

"Hey, you know, this could be something"

(E eu pensei "Hey você, sabe que isto pode se tornar algo")

Ele olhava diretamente para ela. O mundo ao redor não importava. Aquela era a hora de falar a verdade.

Hermione tinha os olhos marejados. Não podia creditar que mesmo depois de imenso fora que ela havia dado ele estava ali, cantando. E o inacreditável é que ela amava aquela música. Era uma música trouxa! Como Ron podia saber que ela ouvia aquilo?

'Cause everything you do and words you say

(Porque tudo que você faz e as palavras que diz)

You know that it all takes my breath away

(Você sabe que isto tira meu fôlego)

And now I'm left with nothing

(E agora não tenho nada)

Ron olhou para a platéia. Muitos estavam impressionados com ele, outros tinham entendido que a música era para uma certa grifinória que agora caminhava até a borda do palco. Com um floreio da varinha, Ginny (que tinha todo um plano arquitetado) fez surgir uma escadinha que ligava a platéia ao palco.

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you

(Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você)

And maybe two is better than one

(Talvez dois seja melhor que um)

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

(Existe tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida)

And you've already got me coming undone

(E você já me deixou desiludido)

And I'm thinking two is better than one

(E eu estou pensando que dois é melhor que um)

Hermione subiu a escada que tinha surgido do nada. Quando pisou no palco, podia sentir todos os olhares se concentrarem nela, alguns surpresos outros felizes. Todos (mal sabia ela) pensando a mesma coisa: parecia que o casal mais briguento de Hogwarts iria finalmente se ajeitar.

Ron aproximou-se dela e ficou surpreso ao ver que ela ia cantar com ele.

**I remember every look upon your face**

(Lembro-me de rir, olhando para seu rosto)

**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**

(O jeito que você vira os seus olhos, o seu sabor)

**You make it hard for breathing**

(Você faz com que seja dificil respirar)

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

(Porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu vôo para longe)

_I think of you and everything's ok_

(Eu penso em você e tudo fica bem)

_I'm finally now believing_

(Eu estou finalmente acreditando)

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you

(Talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você)

Well maybe two is better than one

(Talvez dois seja melhor que um)

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

(Existe tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida)

And you've already got me coming undone

(E você me deixou desiludido)

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

(Pensando que dois é melhor que um)

Nessa altura, os dois estavam próximos, a mão dele pendia na cintura dela. Eles se abraçaram e se afastaram um pouco.

I remember what you wore in our first day

(Eu me lembro do que você usou no primeiro encontro)

You came into my life and I thought "hey..."

(Você entrou na minha vida e eu pensei, "hey..")

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

(Talvez seja verdade que eu não viva sem você)

_Maybe two is better than one_

(Talvez dois seja melhor do que um)

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

(Existe tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida)

_And you've already got me coming undone_

(E você já me pegou perdido)

_And I'm thinking_

(Andei pensando)

_Oh I can't live without you_

(Eu não vivo sem você)

_'Cause baby, two is better than one_

(Porque baby, dois é melhor do que um)

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

(Existe tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida)

_But I'll figure out with all is said and done_

(Mas eu vou descobrir com que tudo é dito e feito)

_And two is better than one_

(E dois é melhor do que um)

_Two is better than one_

(Dois é melhor do que um)

A música tocou seus últimos acordes e Ron puxou Hermione para mais perto. A garota colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele e ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela. Os alunos que assistiram tudo estavam torcendo pelo esperado beijo. Todos menos uma certa loura invejosa. Mas isso é outra história.

Hermione colocou a cabeça no ombro de Ron e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas. Com um arrepio percorrendo o corpo, ele pegou a mão dela e a levou para fora do palco.

_xxx_ _

_Para onde você está me levando, Ron? _ Hermione perguntou enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo do ruivo. Eles já estavam chegando perto do Lago Negro.

_Você vai ver. É um lugar muito bonito.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada (corrida, para Hermione) o ruivo parou num banco que ficava em cima de uma colina, com uma vista linda Hogwarts. O lugar era relativamente longe da Floresta Proibida, então eles estavam seguros.

Hermione parou em frente a Rony, uma vez que o garoto continuava de pé. Eles ficaram um tempo se olhando, tentando absorver tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela última hora. O vestido preto de Hermione praticamente cintilava a luz da lua.

_Desculpa, Ron... Eu tô me sentindo péssima pelo que eu fiz. Vc ia se redimir e eu te tratei daquele jeito... _ De repente, a grama do chão parecia interessante para ela.

Ele colocou uma mão na bochecha dela e a outra na cintura, puxando-a para perto.

_Eu fiz isso porque eu gosto de vc, Mione. Quer dizer, eu gosto _mesmo_. Vc sabe que eu não teria feito o que eu fiz por qualquer um. Vc é importante demais pra mim. Eu demorei quatro anos para perceber e dois para fazer alguma coisa. Eu não devia ter visto sua correspondência. Eu...

Ron foi interrompido por Hermione, que colou seus lábios nos dele. Ele demorou um pouco para perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas logo pôde sentir o calor dentro de si que aumentava toda vez que a garota chegava perto. Hermione brincava com os cabelos ruivos da nuca do rapaz, enquanto ele passava a mão por suas costas. O que tinha começado como um selinho logo tinha se tornado algo mais. Logo suas línguas já se tocavam e eles estavam um colado no outro. Encaixavam perfeitamente, como se eles tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

Eles apenas interromperam o beijo por causa da falta de ar que acometia os dois. Muito corado, Ron encostou sua testa na de Hermione e eles ficaram um tempo assim, apenas aproveitando o momento.

_Eu.. Eu te amo, Mione. Mais do que vc possa imaginar.

_Eu também, Ron. Vc não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso. _ A garota falou alegre dando um selinho demorado em Ron.

Eles ficaram horas sentados no banquinho daquele lugar, apenas admirando a lua e aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

_xxx_

No ano seguinte, o trio maravilha derrotou Voldemort numa batalha épica. Harry e Ginny casaram um tempo depois e três anos depois o primeiro filho estava a caminho.

Ron e Hermione casaram dois anos depois da Guerra, numa cerimônia simples porém grande (todos os Weasleys estavam presentes). Após dois anos, Hermione estava grávida de Rose, sua primeira filha com o homem que amava. Seu primeiro e eterno amor.

_xxx_

Minha primeira fic terminada! Nem acreditei qnd vi. Desculpem não ter nenhuma nota minha no primeiro capítulo, mas é que eu ainda to aprendendo a mexer nessas paradas do . Espero que vcs tenham gostado e aguardo reviews!

Bjs,

GleekGranger

OBS: Tenho mais uma fic pronta, mas só vou postar qnd receber umas reviews, ok? :)

Disclaimer: Os personagens De Harry Potternão me pertencem, e sim a diva J.K. Rowling. Se me pertencessem, o Ron já estaria cm a Hermione há mto tempo.

As músicas Gives You Hell e Two Is Better Than One também não me pertencem. A primeira é a versão de Glee e a segunda é do Boys Like Girls.


End file.
